Ceartas
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Three years after the war, and it was assumed the entire Lupin family had been killed- until Harry makes an interesting discovery. Rated M for sexual mentions, dark magic, killings.*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

They stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, out of the dark and snowy Muggle street. Kingsley gave a nod to Tom as they walked to a table in the corner. As they sat down, Harry seemed to be staring at someone over Kingsley's shoulder.

"Did you see the girl?" Harry asked finally.

"You're engaged, Boy Who Lived." Kingsley said, lightly as Tom brought over a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

The 20 year old Auror blushed, but shook his head. "No, not like that. It's just she- just look."

Kingsley sighed, turning to look where Harry gestured. Kingsley didn't see anything out of the ordinary about the girl at first. She had the hood of her cloak up, with brown curls falling over her chest. She seemed to be surveying the place, dark eyes roaming. Even as they watched, it seemed like her eyes lightened to blue and she blinked, her eyes brown again.

Kingsley turned to look at Harry again. "I don't understand."

"There's only one person we know who would be able to do that."

Kingsley turned to watch as the girl stood, walking passed the bar and dropping money onto the bar next to Tom. She slipped out of the door that led to Diagon Alley. Harry stood, and Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to follow her.'' Harry said, heading towards the door as well. Kingsley dropped money on the table and followed him.

"You're choosing to follow a random witch." Kingsley said as they entered Diagon Alley.

"I guess so, yeah." Harry replied. He paused, looking for the girl's retreating back.

"She's headed down Knockturn Alley." Kingsley said. "As an Auror, you should really be better at tracking-"

Harry rolled his green eyes and headed for Knockturn Alley. Sure enough, he spotted her almost right away.

"I didn't think you would show." A voice said.

Harry and Kingsley ducked into the doorway of a shop.

"Why wouldn't I?" The woman asked, and Harry and Kingsley exchanged a look- that voice was undeniable.

Harry leaned around the doorway, and almost stumbled in surprise.

Tonks had removed her hood, and was currently pinned to the wall by _Rowle_. Harry leaned back again, facing Kingsley.

"They're snogging. We're spying on a snogging couple." Harry hissed. "That's Rowle- Tonks is snogging _Rowle_!"

"Our Rowle?" Kingsley asked, frowning.

"Yes, Death Eater Rowle!"

Kingsley leaned this time, looking towards the pair. He leaned back, sighing. "What do we do, Potter?"

"I'd say we go over there and arrest Rowle-"

"I don't have the clearance to arrest people."

"You're Minister, just give yourself the clearance." Harry said. "I say we go arrest Rowle, and confront Tonks. It's been three years, I want to know where she's been."

* * *

"Harry, you're home late." Ginny commented as Harry entered the kitchen.

"And you're up late." Harry replied. "I had to go back to work for a couple of hours."

"Oh?"

"Kingsley and I were at the Leaky Cauldron and saw someone suspicious. We followed, and were led straight to Thorfinn Rowle." Harry explained. "And then, after we arrested them, Kingsley and I had to write up reports saying that Kingsley had to step into an arrest- and we left Rowle and his friend in some holding cells for the night. I'll have to in early tomorrow to question them-"

"Who was with Rowle?" Ginny asked. "Another Death Eater?"

"No, not a Death Eater." Harry said. "It was Tonks."

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "No?"

Harry nodded. "Took me a minute to recognise her, but it was _definitely_ her."

"But- she's _dead_!"

"There was never a body, Gin."

Ginny sank into a chair slowly. "Do you think, when she disappeared, she was going after him? After Teddy?"

"She should have returned when she realised the Death Eaters didn't have him anymore-" Harry said, and then froze. "Maybe she was working with them all along."

"Harry, no, this is _Tonks_ we're talking about."

"It's the only explanation I can think of." Harry said. He thought for a minute. "I'm not leaving this until tomorrow. I'm going back now, I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

She didn't want to make eye contact with him, Harry could tell. They sat on opposites sides of the table, him staring straight at her and her avoiding his gaze. His eyes traveled along her face. She had dropped the morph she had when they arrested her, her hair now the light brown Harry remembered from his 6th year, her eyes a dark grey. The was a scar, much like Bill's, across her left cheek- which made Harry wonder if Rowle had been the _only_ Death Eater Tonks had been in contact with.

Harry had gone to Head Auror Dawlish, asking him to supervise an interrogation- after all, Harry was still only a Junior Auror and there had to be a Senior Auror or the Head Auror supervising interrogations, but Dawlish had sent him alone. He supposed sometimes the Boy Who Lived thing did help, he wasn't sure how Tonks would have felt if two Aurors were currently staring at her.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked after a moment. This finally caught her attention and her eyes met his, and he could tell her had offended her. _Good_.

"Why would you ask that?" She demanded. "After everything-"

"It's a fair question, Tonks." Harry said, tapping a finger on a file. "Why were you with Rowle?"

She looked away, her face a deep red. "I- I can't tell you." She said quietly.

"And without an answer, we can only guess that you're working with them. Perhaps you had been working with them all along-"

"No!" Tonks cried. "No, how dare you, Harry!"

"But you are working with them now?" Harry asked. She was getting flustered, and that was a good thing. It was Harry's favourite tactic, the more flustered they got, the more likely they'd answer with the truth.

"No- Harry, I promise, I'm not."

"Then what were you doing with Rowle?" Harry demanded, his voice a little louder than he meant for it to be, but she flinched and Harry decided it was good. Perhaps the "Bad Auror" routine Dawlish often used really did work.

"I-" She began, and then stopped, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You can tell me, or go to Azkaban and await a trial for treason."

"Treason?"

"Yes, treason." Harry said. "The Order _is_ the government now, Tonks. If you've betrayed the Order, you've betrayed the entire Wizarding World."

"I didn't betray anyone." She said quietly.

"Then tell me, where have you been? What were you doing with Rowle? And most importantly, why did you leave Teddy?"

"I didn't leave Teddy-" She began, and then gasped, looking at him. "Do you have him? Do you have my son, Harry?"

"Molly raised him until about a year ago." Harry explained. "I took him with me when I moved to Grimmauld, he still spends days at the Burrow with Molly and Ginny."

"Can I see him?" She asked eagerly.

Harry leaned back, crossing his arms. He should say yes, he should go _right_ _now_ and get Teddy for her, but it was also the middle of the night and Teddy would be asleep- plus, as much as he hated to do it, it gave him leverage to get the answers he wanted.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"You're going to keep my son from me?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry responded, folding his arms across his chest. "What were you doing with Rowle?"

"Let me see my son."

"Answer my question."

She sighed. "You'll hate me if I tell you." She said quietly.

"To be completely honest, Tonks, I doubt I could hate you more than I do at this exact moment."

She stood slowly, and Harry's hand involuntarily reached towards the wand in his pocket. Her eyes followed his hand.

"I don't have my wand, Harry." Tonks said. "But I suppose, constant vigilance, right?"

She pulled off her outer robe, revealing jeans and a tshirt underneath. Her arms were scarred as well, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Tonks, are you a _werewolf_?"

She shook her head, and then turned away from him. She reached back and pulled the back of her shirt up.

"Tonks, what the Bloody Hell-" Harry began and then froze. Her back was covered in scars that resembled claw marks. "What happened?"

She lowered her shirt and turned to face him. "Greyback." She said, sitting back down.

"Greyback's been dead for two years-"

"I know."

Harry studied her face, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

She leaned back, crossing her arms now. "Let me see my son, Harry."

"I'll let you see him if you give us the answers we want."

She sighed deeply, dropping her hands into her lap. "Where should I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **Also, new warning: there is a mention of self harm in one part and slight mutilation near the end of this chapter**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"Maybe start from the beginning. Last time any of us saw you, you were leaving an Order meeting." Harry said. "So-''

"What happened with Teddy?" Tonks asked. "Please, just tell me, what happened?"

"A cloaked Death Eater simply handed him over to a Healer at St Mungo's a month after the battle and after his disappearance, it took another month for anyone to figure out who he was." Harry said. "They contacted me first, because according to the Ministry, Teddy's entire family had been killed."

"And?"

"He was fine, not a single injury. They don't know why the Death Eaters simply left him with a Healer, but we're grateful. Like I said, Molly took him for the first year until I was done Auror training, and then I took him."

"Auror training takes three years, I thought?"

"The class of trainees right after the battle were given a condensed, quicker version." Harry explained. "Half of us also didn't have to take our NEWTs, anyone meant to complete Hogwarts in 1998 were given personal letters from the Minister himself to get into the careers they chose."

"And Teddy- is he-"

"He's healthy, a very smart kid." Harry said. "Tonks, I'm willing to work with you. We can arrange for you to see Teddy-"

"Arrange? _Arrange_?" She demanded. "He's my son, Harry!"

"He's my godson." Harry replied. "And as his godfather, I should protect him. And unless you prove to me that you're not a Death Eater, that'll mean I'm protecting him from you too."

She didn't say anything.

"So, where did you go?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

* * *

 _ **May 13th, 1998**_

Today, her son would have been exactly a month old. And she and Remus would be exactly two months from celebrating their first wedding anniversary. But instead, her husband had been buried ten days ago, and her mother had been buried nine days ago, and her son was no where to be found.

She had slipped from the Order meeting, completely aware that at least three pairs of eyes watched her leave. She went home, a thought slowly becoming a plan, and a plan becoming a goal.

She looked around the home, grabbing only a few items and a little bit of the money her parents kept hidden, and the wand Andromeda had used in school but replaced as soon she had married Ted- because she didn't want to use the wand her parents had bought her, and Tonks was grateful now, because she would need another wand. She walked into the kitchen, waving her wand and destroying the furniture, table, cabinets, everything. She picked up her father's pocket knife when it flew from the drawer it had been in and landed at her feet. She opened the knife, dragging it across the palm of her hand. She smeared a hand print on one of the cabinet doors, and the top of one counter, squeezing her hand and allowing more blood to drip on the floor itself. She waved her wand, healing the cut.

Finally, she cast a few dueling spells, allowing them to hit walls and leave their marks. She used the Killing Curse once, destroying a large chunk of one wall. She cast a few more spells to cover the trace of the Killing Curse- she knew if they searched her wand, they'd only see the last one she used, which she made sure was Stupefy.

And then, holding each end of her wand, she brought the wand down on her knee and snapped it clean in half. She grabbed the bag she had packed, and walked out into the garden. Using her mother's old wand, she disappeared with a loud crack.

This had all started because of a simple sentence Kingsley had spoken.

 _"Dolohov was spotted in Nantes, Paris. The Ministry has sent Aurors to investigate, but by the time we got there, he was gone. The French Ministry has denied any reports being filed with them about him being there."_

Dolohov had killed Remus, and fled the battle before he could be arrested. And somehow, when Kingsley said that Dolohov had slipped through the Ministry's hands again, she began to put the plan together. Dolohov might have answers, Dolohov wasn't at the battle when it ended- and if he wasn't at the battle, maybe he was among the group that killed her mother and took her son.

She appeared again in Nantes, near the city's own little version of Diagon Alley. And she was lucky almost straight away- she spotted Dolohov, who had transfigured his hair short and dark instead of the usual long blonde ponytail. And even luckier- he was outside a _Muggle_ bar.

She focused on why she was here, she was here for Remus, and found she could morph. She turned her dark hair to a light, honey colour. She changed her face very slightly, just enough so he couldn't recognise her. Her plan was to play herself off as a gullible, ignorant Muggle and was thankful she was wearing a dark blue tshirt and jeans instead of robes- it made this so much easier.

And then she made her move.

She slipped up behind him, and took a deep breath. She purposefully tripped forward, knocking into him.

"Oi!" He yelled, turning around and glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, her voice sweeter and lighter than she would have ever allowed it to be in real life. "I do that all the time!"

He looked her up and down, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her but she managed to hide it well. But within ten minutes, she had managed to convince him to get a drink with her. And within half an hour, they were alone in a dirty inn. She had been relieved when she got a glimpse of him hiding his wand in the nightstand drawer, a few moments after they had arrived.

She felt disgusting, allowing him to run his hands all over her body while keeping her pinned against the wall, and tried to keep him from touching the parts that _might_ giveaway that she was a new mother, and it managed to work once she reached between his legs.

She pulled the knife out of her pocket, and stabbed it into his leg, withdrawing it just as quickly. He yelled, stumbling backwards. "What the _Bloody Hell_?" He demanded, clutching at the stab wound. She gripped the knife tighter as he collapsed onto the bed, still clutching his leg.

"Where's my son?" She demanded.

Dolohov looked at her, glaring. "I don't even know who you are!"

She dropped her morph and his eyes widened. "Oh, but I think you do." She said. "Or, at least, you knew my husband."

He lunged at her, and pulled her mother's wand from her boot, aiming it at Dolohov. He froze, staring at the end of her wand, clearly regretting that he had hidden his.

"It's funny, isn't it?" She asked calmly. "You spent the last few decades loyal to someone who wanted Muggles dead. And yet, you were so _eager_ to shag one."

"How dare-" Dolohov began but paused when she knocked him backwards with a Binding Spell.

 _"Incarcerous_ is so useful, don't you agree?" Tonks asked. "Because now _I_ have the advantage."

"You have no advantage." Dolohov spat.

She walked over to his bound form and knelt next to him, plunging the knife into his arm. He let out an angry scream, trying to break free of the bonds. "Where's my son?" She asked. When he said nothing, she stabbed his other arm. He still wouldn't answer, so she dragged the knife across his chest between the ropes.

"Fine!" Dolohov yelled. "Find Greyback- Greyback knows!"

She stood, and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, Antonin." She said, lifting her wand. " _Obliviate._ "

His eyes became unfocused and blank, and she slipped from the room. If the Ministry found him, he'd have no answers. They wouldn't know she had done this, or where she was headed next.

And her next destination was wherever Greyback was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I'm just covering Harry-getting-Teddy-back.**_

* * *

 _ **June 3rd, 1998**_

The young Healer was walking towards St Mungo's, dressed in Muggle clothes. Amelia hated that Healers had to change into their robes at the hospital if they were coming in from the entrances that led into the Muggle world, and she questioned why she still constantly used the Muggle entrances.

"You!" A harsh voice yelled, and she jumped. She turned to find herself face-to-face with a masked Death Eater who was hiding beneath the hood of his cloak.

She reached for her wand, but then she noticed he didn't have his wand drawn. Instead she felt him shove something against her chest and looked down just in time to spot a tiny infant wrapped tightly in a dirty blanket. She wrapped her arms around the infant and the Death Eater let go, disappearing with a loud _crack_ , which caused the infant to begin a loud wailing.

She didn't know what to do. This infant was filthy, wailing, and she was a little concerned because his hair was _green,_ and that wasn't normal for _any_ infant. She turned, rushing into the building. She _almost_ made it to the locker rooms, intending to perhaps clean up the baby herself and then go to the maternity floor, but a loud voice interrupted her first.

"Andrews!"

Amelia turned, her heart pounding. "Healer Munroe!" She said, breaking into a false smile.

"Can I ask why you have a child today?" Healer Munroe asked, his dark eyes studying her.

"It's actually a terrible story-"

"Enlighten me."

"Oh, well, uh- I was just outside one of the Muggle entrances, and this man walked up to me. He had a mask on, like a Death Eater-"

"A Death Eater?" Healer Munroe demanded. "Lucille!" He barked at the Welcome Witch. "Get Aurors here!"

"He's gone now." Amelia said. "He just shoved the baby into my arms and left."

"Take him to maternity." Healer Munroe instructed. "Stay there, I'll escort the Aurors to come and get a statement from you. The Healers up there will try to find his parents."

* * *

 _ **July 5th, 1998**_

Amelia hadn't worked the last couple of days but couldn't help but think of the baby with the strange hair. She had been there when St Mungo's had been unable to find any record of his birth in their systems, and the Healer in charge of the ward had sent a letter to the Ministry to get permission to go and search records of home births.

She walked through the ward, heading for Healer Smith, who was standing at the end of the hallway and looking through the window of the nursery.

"Healer Smith." She greeted as she stopped beside her.

"Healer Andrews." Smith greeted back.

Amelia looked in the window as well, her eyes seeking the baby.

"Black hair, third bed in the second row." Smith said with a small smile. "He seems to mimic the hair of whoever holds him, and keeps it until someone else comes along or he falls asleep."

Amelia eyed Smith's long dark hair. "You held him last, then?" She asked.

Smith nodded. "I got word back from the Ministry."

Amelia's heart pounded. "And?"

"The boy's name is Edward. Edward Remus Lupin." Smith said. "We figured it out because the Lupin infant was the only infant listed as missing in the last few days of the war, and he's the right age- if we're correct in assuming he's around 3 months old, and he was also listed as a Metamorphmagus- which explains his hair."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

Smith nodded. "His mother is the only other Metamorphmagus listed in our birth records for the last four decades, and it _can_ be a hereditary trait."

"Have his parents been notified?"

Smith's face fell. "His parents are dead." She said sadly. "The forms were incomplete, possibly the parents didn't have time to complete them. The records department at the Ministry has ordered a rush on the wills of his parents, to find out who has been listed as Edward's guardian."

"And if no one is found?" Amelia asked.

"He'll be placed with other orphans, in an orphanage, I suppose. Until he goes to Hogwarts, anyway."

* * *

 _ **July 8th, 1998**_

Harry rushed through St Mungo's, right behind Molly Weasley. The letter had arrived for Harry, saying that it was believed to be his godson at St Mungo's, but Harry hadn't had a chance to meet Teddy- how was he to know if it was or wasn't? Luckily, Molly had helped deliver Teddy and had been to visit the new parents three times before the battle, and would be better at spotting if it was Teddy or not.

Molly led him down a hallway of doors, towards a window at the end of the hallway. Looking in the window, Harry notice numerous cribs in neat lines. And, in all honesty, all of the babies kind of looked identical.

He followed Molly down a side hallway, towards a desk where a Healer was leaning over a file. She looked up as they approached, and the second she laid eyes on Harry, she grinned.

"Oh, Mr Potter, what a pleasure- really-" She said, holding out her hand. Harry shook her hand. "I'm Healer Olivia Smith."

"Right, from the letter." Harry said. He gestured to Molly beside him. "This is Molly Weasley."

Healer Smith shook Molly's hand just as eagerly. "Shall we, then?" Healer Smith asked. Harry nodded, and she brushed by them, leading them back to the nursery. "He's quite an interesting child. I had a Junior Healer try to feed him the first few times, but he just wouldn't let her have anything to do with him."

"If this is Teddy, he was the same when his mother tried to switch him to bottle feeding after a few days, so his father could take some of the night feedings. He just wouldn't settle for anyone _but_ Tonks- his mother- feeding him."

"We did manage to get him to eat, it took quite a while, but now he doesn't seem to care about who feeds him- I suppose it took a while for him to get used to us, although I do wonder how he dealt with feedings before we got him. But the good news is that he's surprisingly healthy, despite how he looked when they brought him in." Healer Smith said as they paused outside the door of the nursery. Healer Smith slipped inside, scooping up one of the babies. She returned to them, and looked between them.

"I need to know, Mr Potter. Is this your godson?" She asked, placing the infant in Harry's arms. Molly reached over and made sure Harry's arms were in the proper positions.

"I- uh-" Harry said, looking at the baby, who had gone from black hair to orange as soon as Molly brushed a finger over his hair. The baby was watching Molly with light eyes. "I never met my godson." Harry admitted.

"Well, I did." Molly said. "I met him four times, and this boy definitely looks like he could be their son."

"Is there a way to be sure?" Harry asked. "A spell, or...?"

"No spell that I've heard of." Healer Smith explained. ''But everything has matched up this far. It does, ultimately, come down to you two to confirm who he is."

Harry looked at Molly. "You'd know better than I would, Molly- and if you say it is..."

"I'm almost completely certain that it is." Molly said firmly.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked Healer Smith.

"It means, Mr Potter, that as of now- you're his guardian." Healer Smith said.

"Don't worry, Harry." Molly said gently. "You live with us, Arthur and I would be happy to help."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

It took her until January of 1999 to find Greyback. In hindsight, she should have demanded more detailed answers from Dolohov, but it was too late to dwell on that. She listened for rumours about werewolves, and followed the rumours everywhere.

She found herself in Vatra Dornei in Romania, nestled in the Carpathian Mountains. She found Greyback there, and morphed herself once more, to get his attention. And it worked.

But this was where her plan went downhill. She had managed to get Greyback to drink with her, but as soon as they were alone, she realised she had made an error. Greyback was bigger than Dolohov, and the fact he allowed himself to be taken over by the wolf, it didn't help her in the slightest. The one thing that worked in her favour was that he had placed a Silencing Charm on the inn's room, meaning no one would hear a sound from within.

However, she gave herself to him, hoping to use it as a chance to catch him off guard. As disgusting as it was, and how she knew it should be Remus she was with- she would cry most of the next day, while she tried to heal the claw marks on her back and neck and face.

He was animalistic in a way Remus never was. Where Remus was gentle, caring and slow- Greyback was rough, painful and demanding. Remus allowed her total control, Greyback simply _took_ total control. He had spent part of the time, with her bent low on her knees, and the last couple minutes, forcing her to look him straight in the eye- taunting her, telling her to say _his_ name and not Remus'. She said nothing, which further angered him and earned her the scar on her cheek.

And when he rolled off of her, falling onto his back, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her wand- another stark difference between the two werewolves, she wouldn't have gotten up for the rest of night with Remus next to her- and she did feel terrible that she was comparing the two men. She bound Greyback quickly before he had a chance to react.

"Where's my son, Greyback?" She demanded, aiming her wand at him.

"You bloody bitch-" Greyback growled.

She aimed her wand at his crotch. "I'll burn you." She threatened. "Where's my son?"

"What would I want with a half-werewolf?" Greyback demanded.

" _Incendio_!" She cried, and Greyback's screams fill the room. She non-verbally doused the flames with water. "Where is he?"

"I won't tell you a damned thing, you bitch!"

She pocketed her wand, and pulled out the pocket knife. "Very well." She said, shrugging, and walked over so she was beside him. She dragged the knife across his skin, as he tried to get out of the bonds, his need to escape becoming more desperate.

"Will you tell me now?" She asked, stepping back as he bled.

"Fuck you!"

She shrugged and leaned against the wall, pulling out her wand again. " _Sectumsempra!_ "

Slashes appeared all over Greyback, blood soaking the sheets. "Fine, Rookwood! Rookwood's in Scotland, he'll know!" Greyback yelled. "Heal me, you psycho bitch-"

"Sorry, I don't know the counter curse." Tonks said, and she simply stood by, watching the blood drain from the werewolf before her. And once he was dead, she slipped from the room, not wanting to be caught there when someone found the body.

* * *

 _ **Auror Interrogation Room, 2001**_

"You killed Greyback?" Harry asked, staring at her, shocked. " _You_ shagged Greyback, and then killed him?"

"I've hated myself ever since it happened, Harry." Tonks said. "Not the killing part, the _other_ part. I was desperate, I wanted to find Teddy-"

"We- as in the Order- have had Teddy since July of that year." Harry said. "Why did you not figure out that the Death Eaters didn't have him?"

"I did." Tonks said. "After I spoke to Rookwood-"

"Rookwood's dead. Did you do that as well?"

Tonks shifted under Harry's gaze. "Yes." She finally admitted.

"There have been _thirteen_ dead Death Eaters since the war. Are you going to tell me you killed thirteen people?"

"No." Tonks said quickly. "I only killed four of them, I have no answers for the rest."

"And Rowle, was he going to be the next-"

"Yes."

"But if you knew, after talking to Rookwood, that they didn't have Teddy anymore... why did you keep killing them?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "I had to, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Harry leaned back. "Tell me, Tonks. You Obliviated Dolohov- and we thought all along he was lying about not knowing a damned thing, because we found _no_ traces of any spells on him- we might have to move him to Spell Damage at St Mungo's, so thanks for that- another Death Eater is free of Azkaban. You brutally killed Greyback, I don't think I'll ever get _those_ images out of my head. The burn, Tonks- _every_ male Auror was disgusted for _months_ about that. And then Rookwood tells you that Teddy's not with the Death Eaters, but you still killed him and two others?"

She nodded slowly.

"So, why? And which other Death Eaters did you kill, because like I said-"

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"That was _you_?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping. "I would have thought that was a spell backfire, the mess was-" He took a deep breath. "And the fourth one?"

"Travers."

"Bloody Hell, Tonks." Harry said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Apparently a lot." She said quietly. "Harry, can I ask something?"

"I still have questions."

"And I will answer them, but now I want answers."

"I should really tell you to sod off, because you're _technically_ the criminal here, but I'll indulge you- because I know you won't answer my questions if I don't answer yours." Harry said. "What do you want to know?"

"Is Teddy- is he alright on full moons?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. A little restless, but we take him to visit Remus the next day and that's good for both of them-"

"Wait, what?" She asked. ''You take him to Remus' grave?"

"No." Harry with with a confused frown. "Oh, _shite_ , you didn't know. You were only there when we did the ceremonies for the burials, and it took a while for St Mungo's to release the bodies of the dead for us to do the _actual_ burials, and we weren't told until six months after you left- we just knew they weren't releasing his body for burial, we assumed it had something to do with his condition-"

"Is he alive?" Tonks asked, staring at Harry, completely shocked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"But then, if he's alive, why is Teddy with you? I saw him die, I was there!"

"You saw the spell hit him. If we go off of what eyewitnesses have said, you then got distracted by Bellatrix, and the spell set in. It was Dolohov's creation, as we expected, but it- yet again- wasn't cast right. It didn't kill Remus. He's been in the Spell Damage Ward for the last three years."

"And-"

"He woke up, properly, almost six months after the battle. Before that, he was switching between simply unconscious and the dead-state that he had been in, and because of the amount of people in the Spell Damage ward at that time, they had no idea who he was. There has been talk with the Healers about releasing him soon-"

"Harry, what does he know? About the battle?"

"He knows you survived the battle. He knows Teddy was returned." Harry said. "He knows we won, and he thinks you're dead- like the rest of us thought. It nearly destroyed him when I told him, Tonks. Why would you fake your own death, are you insane?"

"I didn't want anyone to follow me-"

"You were going for Teddy. What were you going to do once you _got_ Teddy? Keep him from us too?"

"No-"

"So, you were going to come back from the dead, with your son, and act like nothing happened?" Harry demanded. "Fucking Hell, Tonks!"

"I just wanted to find him!" Tonks cried.

"So did we!" Harry yelled. "In case you forgot, the Order was _searching!_ Every Order meeting was spent trying to figure out where the Death Eaters would take an infant, where there were sightings of known escaped Death Eaters! We were trying! But we didn't go and murder a bunch of people to find him!"

She didn't say anything.

"Now, Tonks, I should just arrest you again, submit your confession to _four_ murders to Head Auror Dawlish, but I want to know why you continued killing after finding out the Order had Teddy."

"I want to see Remus."

"No."

"Harry-"

"Tonks, you've been arrested, you've confessed to four murders. I'm not letting you see Remus _or_ Teddy. You were an Auror, you know what rights the arrested have, and being allowed to demand a family visit is not one. You do, however, have the right to refuse answering any more questions- but will that really help your case?"

Tonks glared at him, and Harry simply shrugged. He was doing what he had to do. He was protecting his family, and Teddy and Remus were part of it.

"Can I ask one more question-?"

"I should say no, but go ahead."

"Why did the Death Eaters hand over Teddy so easily?"

Harry sighed. "We don't know." He said. "We do know, however, who handed him over- but he refuses to answer any question about the situation."

"Who handed him over?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

 _ **November 5th, 1998**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

Harry woke with a start, to an owl tapping urgently on the bedroom window next to Harry's bed.

"Harry, get that bloody bird before I kill it." Ron grumbled into his pillow. Harry sat up, opening the window. The owl didn't enter, but simply stuck out its leg, and Harry took the letter that was addressed to him and had a St Mungo's wax seal. The second he took the letter, the owl took off.

He ripped open the letter- would it be saying they had the wrong child? The only letters he got from St Mungo's were from Amelia, who was extremely fond of Teddy, but those never had the official seal.

 _ **Dear Mister Harry James Potter,**_

 _ **I am Healer Miriam Strout, and I am the Healer in charge in the Janus Thickey ward of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am writing you in regards to the case of Remus John Lupin.**_

 ** _I have been told that you are the last known family member of Mister Lupin, and have been waiting to claim his body for burial._**

 ** _I request you meet with me, today before noon, if possible. I will be at St Mungo's every day for the rest of this week if you can not visit today, and will be waiting your arrival._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Healer Miriam Strout_**

Harry read the letter three times. Why would Spell Damage have Remus' body? He got out of bed slowly, feeling the pain of Remus' loss all over again. True, this meant it could be put behind them- that Remus could finally be laid to rest, but he still couldn't understand why Spell Damage would have his body.

 _ **November 5th, 1998**_

 ** _St Mungo's- Janus Thickey Ward_**

"Mr Potter!" A motherly looking witch greeted as soon as she spotted him. Harry recognised her from when they had met years ago, when he had been at St Mungo's to visit Arthur and ran into Lockhart.

"Healer Strout." Harry greeted, holding a hand out. She shook his hand eagerly. "Please call me Harry."

"In that case, call me Miriam." She said. "I appreciate you making it today, and so early. I understand the last few months have been... difficult."

Harry nodded slowly. That was a way to describe the last few months, for sure.

"Miriam, if I may ask, why did Spell Damage claim Remus' body?" Harry asked. "The others weren't- they were released to us months ago."

"Oh, yes. They were." Miriam said. "It took us quite a while to identify him, even though we had to have him in a private reinforced room during full moons-"

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to explain this to me."

"Mr Lupin is alive. We're not sure how, because we were told no less than _five_ people confirmed his death at the battle." Miriam said. "He's been with us for four months-"

"And why did it take _six_ months for anyone to be told?" Harry asked.

"We weren't sure, until early this morning, about who he was. He confirmed it for us just an hour before I wrote to you-"

"He's awake?" Harry asked. "How long has he been awake?"

"Around four hours now."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked immediately.

Miriam nodded. "Of course, it might be good for him to see a familiar face, we had to give him a Calming Draught shortly after he told us who he was, he started panicking because he couldn't remember a thing since he was facing Dolohov." Miriam gestured for Harry to follow her. "He might seem a little disoriented because of that, and the fact he's been in a spell induced coma for six months, but he should be relieved to see you."

She led him to a door at the end of the ward, passed all the curtain separated beds.

"Like I said, Harry, we have to keep him separate because of his condition, and we just figured we wouldn't keep moving him back and forth." She explained as they passed the beds where the Longbottoms were.

"Will he- will he be here permanently?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, but he won't be leaving any time soon." Miriam said. She waved her wand at the wand and it clicked open. "Remus? You've got a visitor."

Harry followed Miriam in the door, his eyes falling on the thin man sitting on the bed, wearing similar pajamas to what Madame Pomfrey made Harry wear in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Remus looked up and Harry was startled at first because of how unfocused Remus' eyes seemed to be- but he also remembered how Calming Draughts seemed to do this to people.

"Hi, Remus." Harry said, and Remus smiled.

"Harry, I'm so- you're alive-"

"I'll leave you two alone." Miriam said, slipping from the room and shutting the door.

Harry approached the bed, sitting in the chair next to it. "How are you, Remus?"

"Alive." Remus said with a sigh. "What happened at the battle? I assume because you're free to walk around that it didn't go badly-"

"Voldemort is dead." Harry said, and at first, Remus seemed startled at Harry saying the name so bluntly, but then he grinned.

"I knew you could do it." Remus said, and then his smile faded. "Does Dora know I'm here? That I'm alive?"

Harry looked down, not wanting to meet Remus' gaze.

"Harry? Where's Dora?"

He finally looked back at Remus. "You need to rest, Remus-"

"Harry, tell me." Remus said firmly.

"We think she's dead." Harry finally said.

Remus exhaled loudly. "No-" He said, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. "Harry, _no_ -"

"Remus, I'm sorry." Harry said. "We didn't even realise anyone would get her, but she left an Order meeting months ago and we found the house destroyed and-"

"She's not dead, she can't be-" Remus said, breaking into a harsh sob. "And Teddy- what about Teddy-?"

"Remus-" Harry said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Teddy's alive, we have Teddy. He's safe, I promise you."

And Harry did the only thing he could think of, he stood, wrapping his arms around the sobbing man. It may have been the first time in Harry's memories that the two men hugged, other than the time Remus had held Harry back from the veil- but that wasn't really a hug, but more an attempt to keep Harry from dying as well- but it felt right- like family comforting each other. And it was all Harry could do.

* * *

 _ **Also, to the review from Alicia Olivia Mirza: Your review about Remus possibly not being dead totally gave me an idea. Unfortunately, I did say Remus was buried the day after the battle.**_

 _ **I would like to publicly announce that when I said Remus had been buried in Chapter 3, I'm going to get around that with a few lies/cliche plot points.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **November 6th, 1998**_

"They took Teddy, and then simply returned him?" Remus asked, frowning. He looked down at Teddy, who currently had Remus' light hair(grey included) and light eyes.

"We asked Lucius, who admitted to being the one who returned Teddy, and he won't tell us why. He just told us that Narcissa took Teddy from the Death Eaters who had kidnapped him, and urged him to return Teddy to us. And that's all we know." Harry explained. "It helped their cases, honestly, when they said they were defected from the Death Eaters- and the fact they helped return a child of Order members- I mean, it definitely helped their claims."

"So, the Malfoys aren't in Azkaban?"

"Lucius served 40 days- all of August and part of September. Narcissa wasn't arrested at all, and neither was Draco. Draco is actually back at Hogwarts- apparently he's getting his NEWTs to become a Healer."

"And Dora- you haven't told me- how did she die?"

"We're not sure." Harry said slowly. "Like I said yesterday, we just found the house trashed, found her wand broken, her blood was everywhere. Never found her body."

Remus sighed deeply. "And you're sure she's-"

"Remus, I wish I could say no, I really do."

* * *

 _ **Auror Interrogation Room, 2001**_

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. She kind of looked like she was about to be sick, and had dropped her head into her hands.

"I cheated on Remus! I thought it was bad enough when I thought him dead, but somehow, it's worse now- he's alive, he's been alive this _entire_ time and I slept with the werewolf that turned him into a werewolf!" She cried. "I was just- I just wanted information about Teddy, I really didn't mean to sleep with Greyback but he wasn't- he wasn't handing over information very easily, I-"

"Tonks, calm down. I won't tell Remus." Harry said. "I won't even tell him you're alive, if that's what you'd prefer."

"No, he deserves to know." She said, finally raising her head. "Even if you do put me in Azkaban-"

"There's going to be a trial, Tonks, I hope you know that." Harry explained. "There is a chance you'll get sent to Azkaban, but as far as I've seen in the courtroom, people are being acquitted- if there's no proof of them being Death Eaters willingly or if the attacks they might have been part of were self-defense, or forced. However, I'm not promising anything for you- these were brutal killings, Tonks. You have clear scars from your encounter with Greyback, which could have been proof of a self-defense motive during that killing, but you've also admitted you went to him. It'll probably be a difficult case for the Wizengamot to face- you were an Auror, an Order member, and now you're facing murder charges. And Kingsley- as the Minister- is going to have to oversee the entire thing. The only thing that _might_ help you now is if you tell every single detail about the last three years to them."

"To the entire Wizengamot?"

Harry nodded. "Now, Rookwood was killed in December of 1999." Harry said. "Where were you between January and December?"

"I was trying to find Rookwood."

"And after you found him, what was the meeting like?" Harry asked. "Why did you kill him?"

"He was a Death Eater."

"A Death Eater that told you that Teddy was back with the Order." Harry said. "Why did you kill him?"

* * *

 _ **December 7th, 1999**_

She followed Rookwood through Ottery St Catchpole. It seemed interesting that this Death Eater, who was being actively searched for, was hiding in plain sight. He had transfigured his features and it took a while for her to realise it was him, but once she figured it out, she followed him.

She cornered him between two shops, not bothering to morph.

"You probably know exactly what I want." She said. He spun, raising his wand immediately. " _Expelliarmus!_ "

She caught his wand, and she pressed hers against his throat, shoving him against the wall.

"I don't have your son." Rookwood growled.

"Where is he?"

"How would I know?"

"Were you the one who took him?" She demanded.

"I was among them."

"Them? Who's them?"

Rookwood looked down at her, not saying a word.

"Tell me!" She demanded, pressing the wand harder. He raised his hands, grabbing for her hands, and she threw her knee upwards, catching him between his legs. He fell to the ground, swearing, and she shoved him onto his back, pressing the wand against his throat again, straddling his chest. "You better give me answers, Rookwood."

"I had him for two days!" Rookwood snapped. "That's all!"

"And after the two days?" She demanded.

"I- Rabastan Lestrange took him."

"Where did Rabastan take him?"

"I don't know, why would I care?"

"You better start caring." She spat. "Where's Rabastan?"

"Last I heard he was arrested."

"Bullshit." She said, pressing the wand harder. "Where is he? Or am I going to have to use the Cruciatus on you?"

"Glasgow! That's what I heard!"

"Are you scared of a little pain, Rookwood?" She asked innocently. "How do you think the Muggles felt? Or the Muggle borns?"

Rookwood tried to push her off, but she leaned over, pressing a forearm against his throat, moving her wand to his forehead.

"You know who else fought?" He said, when she lifted her arm slightly. "Your father, the filthy Mudblood-"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " She cried, her wand pressed against his temple. There was a quick flash of green, and his eyes became unfocused instantly, his body becoming limp beneath her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Auror Interrogation, 2001**_

Harry sighed, running a hand over his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

"You shouldn't keep doing that." Tonks commented. "You have bad eyesight, and continuously removing your glasses to rub your eyes- if I wanted to, I could attack you to escape."

"You just sat here, for the last five hours, saying you're not a Death Eater- but saying you could attack me to escape doesn't help that claim."

"Or, I'm saying it as an Ex-Auror." Tonks said. "Besides, I haven't been bound in shackles for hours. You removed them within the first three minutes of us entering the room- clearly you don't think I'll attack you- because let's face it, Chosen One, I can take you down if I wanted to."

"I don't doubt that, considering you were trained by Mad-Eye." Harry commented. "How much of his training have you been using, anyway? Is that how you've been able to take down four Death Eaters?"

"In case you haven't been listening, I've had a wand, Harry."

Harry leaned forward. "That brings up something else I was wondering. Why did you break your wand? And the blood, why the blood, Tonks? Because that was definitely _your_ blood, St Mungo's confirmed it-"

She held up her hand, where a jagged scar ran across her palm. "It was my blood." She confirmed.

"Tonks, what the _Bloody Hell_?"

"I didn't want to be followed. If I had kept my wand with me, the Order would have come searching. If I broke it, and left it behind, maybe no one would search as hard. And with Dad's habit of hiding money around the house, I haven't had to reveal myself to Gringotts-"

"You're saying you lasted _three_ years off of the money you took from the house when you left?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no." Tonks said. "I went back twice."

"You came back twice, at some point in the last three years, and never thought to tell us you were alive?"

She shook her head. "Nothing in the house gave away that Teddy was safe or that Remus was alive. I was under the impression that Rabastan would have the answers I wanted, and I had to go, Harry. I _had to_. The last time I went home was before I went after Rabastan."

"How did you survive with little bits of money that you took from the house?" Harry asked.

"I made it work.'' Tonks said quietly. "That stuff isn't important, Harry."

"No, I agree." Harry said, shaking his head. "Tell me about Rabastan, he was killed in May of 2000, am I right?"

She nodded. "I found him in Glasgow, like Rookwood said I would."

* * *

 _ **May 21, 2000- Glasgow**_

She didn't bother to trail him, or bother to morph. She watched as another cloaked figure walked away from him and marched right up to him, in the dimly lit street.

"Lestrange!" She yelled, raising her wand.

He turned to her and grinned. "Nymphadora Tonks, isn't it? Or, Lupin, I heard-"

She pointed her wand at his throat. "Where's my son?"

"Why would I waste my time on a mutt like your son?" Rabastan asked, drawing his wand and pointing it at her chest. " _Crucio!_ "

She fell with a scream, which was cut short as he lifted the spell and kicked her in the jaw.

"It must be so difficult. Dead husband, dead son-"

She screamed in anger, grabbing his leg and knocking him down. She placed a knee on his throat, pressing down as hard as she could. "You son of a bitch!" She spat, grabbing him by his hair and smashing his head on the ground. "Where is he?"

She moved her knee only to give him a chance to speak, but instead he spat at her. She slammed a fist down onto his nose, blood pouring out quickly.

"Where's my son?" She demanded again.

"Gone!"

She wrapped a hand around his throat. "Gone _where_?"

"Back to the Order!"

She stood. "I'll let you leave. The Ministry will catch up with you eventually, and a life time in Azkaban is paradise compared to what you deserve." She said, turning to walk away.

"You dirty bitch-" He spat from behind her. " _Avada Ked-_ "

She spun, releasing the first spell she thought of. " _Bombarda!_ "

It hit Rabastan with explosive force, leaving a crater where his chest had once been. He fell in a pool of blood with a sickening thud. She took a deep breath, waved a wand over herself to vanish any trace of blood and Disapparated.

* * *

 _ **I keep rereading the story and the notes I have, and I really hope I'm not leaving any inconsistencies behind( with the exception of the Remus' burial mention which I think I covered).**_

 _ **Anyways, I survive on reviews- good or bad- so leave me some, loves! Even if you don't, I love you anyway.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **May 22, 2000**_

She sat quietly the next morning, in a park across the street from where she had cornered Rabastan. There were dozens of Ministry officials wandering, talking to each other, pointing out little things here and there.

She had morphed her hair a ginger colour, shifting her face so she wouldn't be recognised on the very good chance she saw an Auror or Ministry Official that she knew. She wasn't sure what to do now.

There was the chance Rabastan had been lying, and she could simply follow Order members to find out the truth, but what if they spotted her? Asked her where she had been? She had to be sure that Teddy was safe, and then she'd have to figure how she was going to explain her disappearance.

She knew she couldn't hide behind morphs forever. There were always apparently little things in her morph that made sure Kingsley recognised her because he had never once not known who she was, so she'd have to avoid him, because she never had thought to ask what those giveaways were.

And then, the killings. What was she going to do? Only Rabastan had been in pure self-preservation, the others had just angered her. It made her feel like Bellatrix, killing just because someone insulted her. Or, in Greyback's case, _existed_. She hated everything about Greyback- from the fact he bit Remus to the fact he allowed the condition to take over him to the fact he was such a terrible person.

She dropped her morph, Disapparating. When she reappeared, she picked the morph up again. She had learned the hard way, years ago, that having any morph while Apparating led to a higher chance of Splinching because she had to concentrate on both at once. And Splinching was the last thing she needed.

* * *

For months, she followed Order members, but never heard mention of Teddy. She hadn't seen Harry for a while, and she had tried to find him, figuring if anyone knew about Teddy, it'd be him.

She was walking through the streets towards Grimmauld Place, deciding the walk would be better than Apparating straight there. She wasn't sure if anyone lived there, but if she could sneak in she might get _some_ information, when she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"I know you." A husky voice said. She turned to find herself face to face with Travers.

"I don't think you do." She responded.

"Nah, with an arse like that-"

She pulled her hand away. "Right, you have me mixed up with someone else." She said, turning to walk away. He hurried to step in front of her.

"'Ave a drink with me, then, beautiful." He said, holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

"I'd rather not."

"What's yer name?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nah, I'd rather just shag you. I do like Muggle girls-"

"Do you?" She asked. "Interesting, considering you've probably murdered nearly a dozen Muggles."

His eyes widened as he stared at her. "Yer no Muggle-"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not a Muggle. But if I was, you just broke the Statute of Secrecy. And a Death Eater like you, you shouldn't be breaking any laws that would bring the Ministry straight to you. Unless you want to go to Azkaban?"

"I'm no Death Eater, 'ow dare you-"

"You're a lying sack of shit, Travers."

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wonder how Voldemort would react to you, claiming you're not a Death Eater." She said, thoughtfully. "I doubt he'd be very pleased."

Travers whipped out his wand, pointing it at her.

"I don't want a duel."

"Maybe I do." He spat.

She glared at him. "Then duel yourself." She responded, stepping around him and continuing up the street. She heard his footsteps following her, and withdrew her wand, just in case. A curse flew passed her shoulder, ripping the cloth of her robes and leaving a painful burn. She hissed, turning around to face Travers. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Travers shrugged.

"Starting a duel in Muggle London, Travers. I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't already shown up." She said. "Muggles everywhere, they can probably see us right now. I mean, you're a wanted man, Travers."

"Why so worried? Are you a wanted woman?"

"On the contrary." She said. "Order members aren't wanted. In fact, I think it's the opposite. You're wanted so they can throw you in Azkaban, but me? Not so much. Although, I suppose, I could get sent to Azkaban for killing _three_ of your friends."

He raised his wand, sending a green jet of light towards her. She jumped to the side, the spell narrowly missing her. She huffed.

"I said I don't want a duel." She sneered, when she regained her footing.

"Then fight back." He spat, aiming his wand again.

" _Stupefy_ _!_ " She cried, but the spell missed Travers and he laughed.

"Weak, just like the others." He sneered.

"Weak? You think the Order is weak? Then what are Death Eaters? Squibs?" She asked. "Because you're not stronger than us, or your _Dark Lord_ wouldn't be _dead_."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " He snapped, and this time, the spell was even closer than the other one. It hit the side of a building, leaving a large scorch mark.

And then something in her snapped. " _Avada Kedavra_!" She spat back, and Travers, who clearly hadn't even thought to expect it, was hit directly in the face. She heard the sound of Apparition and Disapparated before whoever it was had a chance to see her.

She found herself in Hogsmeade, and cursed. If anyone, anywhere, might recognise her it would be Aberforth or Rosmerta. She Disapparated again, this time arriving in Dufftown, where she figured she could hide and plan her next move.

Four men were dead, killed by her hand, and she had no idea what to do now. If she returned to the Order, and the Ministry, and claimed complete ignorance to the killings- could she live with herself? If she admitted to it, how would the reactions be? After all, they were Death Eaters- but she still killed them.

The Ministry would arrest her, she'd be thrown in Azkaban. The Order might help her, but even then, _it was still murder_.

She sighed. As long as Teddy was with the Order like Rabastan had claimed, he would be safe. He would have Harry. He would be better off without her.

And a new thought crossed her mind- if she was hiding from the Ministry and the Order _anyway_ , what was stopping her from finding the other Death Eaters who were doing the same?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Auror Interrogation Room, 2001**_

"And now it's January." Harry said. "You killed Travers in July- I was actually one of the first who arrived to that one. I was bothered by the fact it was so close to Grimmauld, I know Ginny had stayed the night with Teddy there because we don't like making him sleep elsewhere just because I work at night sometimes-"

"You live in Grimmauld?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I lived at the Burrow for almost a year and a half. I had to work on getting Grimmauld into a more livable condition- and that bloody portrait, I might set it on fire." He said. "So, between July and now- where were you?"

"Wandering, and then I ran into Rowle, in December."

"And what was your plan with Rowle?" Harry asked.

"At first? Nothing. And then I got to thinking, maybe if I led him somewhere, I could somehow get the Ministry alerted and have him arrested- I mean, he's a wanted Death Eater."

"So, then, can I ask- why were you _snogging_ him?"

She sighed. "He's been under the impression that he's been courting someone named Kat, a very low ranking Death Eater who was recruited a few months before Voldemort was defeated- hence why he had never met me before. And because he's an idiot, he believed it."

"So, were you going to summon the Ministry before or after you shagged him?"

She looked insulted. "Greyback was the only one, Harry. And like I told you-"

"I know." Harry said. "You do realise what happens next, don't you?"

"I'm under arrest, you hand that report in, and I rot in Azkaban for twelve years before someone actually does anything?"

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. "Part of that was correct, but the rest was very wrong." He said. "You are under arrest, you have the right to refuse to answer any more questions. You have the right to a proper trial, which will be scheduled once the report is looked through by the Head Auror himself. Until the time of your trial, you will be in Azkaban."

Harry stood slowly. "Of all the things I thought I would do after the war, arresting a friend was not one them." He said with a sigh. She stood, facing away from him, her hands behind her back, waiting for him to reapply the shackles. "But, listen, I might be able to convince Dawlish to let you see Remus and Teddy."

She shook her head. "Maybe it's best that- that Teddy doesn't see me. And if Remus is still in St Mungo's- he should just focus on getting better so that Teddy can have at least one of us."

* * *

It was almost three in the morning before Harry made it back to Grimmauld. Dawlish had written off the day for him, and the next shift, which was supposed to the next evening.

Harry woke up only a few hours later to someone slamming open the bedroom door. His first thought was Teddy, but the 3 year old didn't have the strength the make the noise the door had made.

"Harry, you're going to want to see this." Ginny said, throwing something onto Harry's chest. Harry reached for his glasses, shoving them onto his face, and picking up the Daily Prophet.

A grainy picture was covering half of the front page, and Harry couldn't quite make out what it was, just that it was two figures walking. But the headline caught his attention next.

 ** _Ministry Cover Up: Auror, Order Member- and a Werewolf Shagging Death Eater?_**

Harry read the headline five times, frowning. Looking back at the picture, he suddenly realised- one of the figures was behind the other. This was from just a few hours ago. He let his eyes wander to the small bit of printing below the headline, his heart sinking with every word he read.

 _Just this morning, Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter was lucky enough to be near the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. What she found will shock even the bravest wizard! An Order member and an Auror, Nymphadora Tonks was named as dead nearly three years ago, but early this morning she was spotted with none other than Harry Potter himself and the conversation that followed leaves us all wondering- which side was the Auror truly fighting for? (More on Page 4)_

"Oh, shit." Harry said. "Shit, Ginny, this isn't good."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _"Are you sure, Tonks?" Harry asked, leaning on the bars of the cell. "Remus will want to know-"_

 _"It's for the best, Harry." Tonks said quietly, wiping away tears. "If I'm sentenced to life, it's best that Teddy doesn't know me."_

 _"And Remus?"_

 _"He'll be alright."_

 _"And if he wants to see you?" Harry asked._

 _She shook her head. "I can't see him."_

 _"What should I tell him if he asks why his wife refuses to see him?"_

 _"The truth?"_

 _"He'll still want to see you, Tonks. He won't want to believe any of it, he'll want to hear what you say about it-"_

 _"Just tell him no, Harry. Tell him that I just can't see him." She said. "And I doubt he'll want to see me if he knows about Greyback."_

 _"You really want me to tell him **those** details?"_

 _"Maybe not all of the details, but if he asks, Harry- and you're right, he probably will-"_

 _"Just tell him you're in Azkaban, awaiting trial, for killing four Death Eaters?"_

 _Tonks ran a hand through her hair. "I guess that's one way to put it."_

* * *

"Miriam!" Harry called, rushing into the ward. Miriam looked up, startled. "Has St Mungo's gotten the Daily Prophets yet?"

"I believe so, yes." Miriam said. "I just arrived, but they would have arrived nearly half an hour ago and the other Healers would have distributed them to where they needed to be-"

"Oh, shit-" Harry said, rushing passed her, towards Remus' room. He pushed open the door to find Remus sitting on the edge of the bed, the Daily Prophet on the floor at his feet. "Remus-"

"Do I want to look at page 4, Harry?" Remus asked, not looking at Harry.

"Probably not, no."

"How bad is it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked either." Harry said, bending down and grabbing the paper. He flipped to page 4, dreading whatever Rita Skeeter may have written, and he knew instantly he had been right to dread it. The article dragged Harry and dragged Tonks even harder, claiming she had been with the Death Eaters all along- even going so far as to question Teddy's paternity( _Perhaps Ex-Hogwarts Professor Remus Lupin was covering up for his own wife's_ _infidelity, or was simply unaware of it_ ) and saying that the deaths had been simple quarrels between lovers.

"It's not good, Remus." Harry finally said. "Do you want to read it?"

Remus shook his head. "How much is true?"

"I'd say about one thirds." Harry said quietly. "She did kill Greyback and three other Death Eaters, but I doubt it was- none of these other details are correct. I suppose Rita just caught word of the killings and didn't bother to find out the truth.''

"What is the truth?"

"I think that's something Tonks should tell you directly, Remus."

"Can I see her?" Remus asked, looking up at Harry.

"She doesn't want to see you or Teddy." Harry explained. "In the chance she's sentenced to life in Azkaban- and there is a chance- she thinks it'll be best if Teddy doesn't meet her. It's not my place to tell you what she told me, even though she did tell me I could, but I'll try to convince her to let you visit her. Dawlish has already agreed to letting her family see her, if she chooses to. I'll talk to her again, Remus. I'll try to convince her."

* * *

Harry got home, exhausted. Ginny was reading to Teddy in the library when he entered, and from the look on her face when she looked up at him, Harry wasn't going to be getting any rest any time soon.

"You've gotten owls from everyone in the Order, Mum and Dad Flooed this morning, demanding to talk to you. Hermione stopped by, wanting to know how much of it was true and whether or not she should stuff Rita into a jar again. Harry, this is getting bad." Ginny said, leaving Teddy with the picture book and walking towards Harry. "What has _she_ said about _him_?" She asked, gesturing to Teddy.

"She doesn't want to see him, doesn't want him knowing her, in case- in case she's sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Dawlish also Flooed by, he wants you to go in as soon as you can, says he has to talk to you." Ginny said. "He mentioned a trial."

"Already?" Harry asked.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"It could also be bad." Harry said. "Sirius was sentenced within a few days as well,-"

"He didn't get a trial." Ginny said. "Go, I'll stay and watch Teddy. I'll write to Gwenog, tell her there's a family emergency. She's probably already seen the article, she'll understand."

"Ginny, you can't miss practice."

"I can miss one." She said, brushing her hand through his hair. "Go, Harry."

* * *

"Robards was going to talk to you about this, but he's also trying to organise trial for four others right now, so he handed this one to me to handle. It looks like the trial can be earlier than I would have expected." Dawlish explained. "February 20th at the latest, February 3rd at the earliest."

"And how do you think it'll go? What'll happen?"

"We'll call witnesses forward, ones that can confirm she wasn't working with the Death Eaters- however, the fact she _killed_ Death Eaters seems to already prove that claim. The Wizengamot might not be so harsh with their sentencing due to the fact they were Death Eaters, but there's also the chance that they won't look at it like that. I spoke with Lucius Malfoy this morning-"

"Why?"

"He wants to speak at the trial, as a witness."

"Why would Malfoy want anything to do with this?" Harry asked, frowning.

"To make himself look good, I assume." Dawlish said, shrugging. "He can say she was a Death Eater, and make himself look good for naming yet another Death Eater. Or, he can say she wasn't- and look good in the eyes of the Wizengamot for doing the right thing."

"You're going to let him testify?"

"The Wizengamot has asked that her family testify, claiming that the family might know the best. However, the Malfoys are the closest blood relatives- besides Teddy- who survived the war."

"I'm sure we can find better relatives to talk- she's related to the Weasleys-"

"A distant relation won't count, Harry." Dawlish said patiently. "No matter what Lucius says, there will be others speaking as well. You, for one, because you were the one who arrested her. Kingsley has already stepped down from the trial- even though he's been presiding every other trial, he doesn't want people to accuse him of personal bias."

"Percy's the Senior Undersecretary, will he-?"

"No, no. It'll be the Junior Assistant Audrey." Dawlish said. "She might be one of the very few high ranking officials who doesn't personally know Tonks. I've sent a Senior Auror to talk to St Mungo's, I'd like to bring Remus to testify on the claims that Rita published today. I've contacted Charlie Weasley, he might be the only person who has known her the longest. She'll testify as well, and the Wizengamot will be the ones who ultimately decide on what sentence she gets and how long it will be-"

"Do you think it'll be life in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"That's a difficult question. There's a very good chance."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

"I would have rather been told by you." Remus admitted, sitting across from her. It was three days before the trial which would be on the 7th of February, and Harry had finally convinced Tonks to allow Remus a visit. Miriam had accompanied Remus, and Harry was simply there because there had to be an Auror present. He and Miriam were standing near the door, trying to allow as much privacy for the visit as they could, quietly discussing Remus' release from St Mungo's that was planned for the next day. He would be staying with Harry at Grimmauld, something Harry was willing to allow permanently so he could help Remus with Teddy.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"How bad is it?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean? It's as bad as they told you-"

"They only told me you have killed four Death Eaters and that Rita Skeeter was a liar." Remus said gently. "Dora, how bad is it? I'm being asked to testify on Wednesday, proving you're not a Death Eater and that Teddy's actually _my_ son- how bad is this entire situation?"

She didn't say anything, instead staring at the table.

"You can tell me now, or I'll hear it all on Wednesday anyway-"

She looked up at him. "I did it. I murdered all four of them."

"You murdered them? You _killed_ four people?"

"I know what murder is, Remus." She snapped. "And they weren't people, they were Death Eaters! They took our son, Remus-"

"And returned him very quickly, from what I heard."

She didn't respond.

"Dora, like I said, I'll hear this all on Wednesday- but I'd like for you to tell me exactly what happened."

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I Obliviated Dolohov. I shagged Greyback, brutally killed Greyback and then proceeded to kill Rookwood, Rabastan and Travers. Three of them didn't have to die, and I still killed them."

"You... is it all werewolves, then?" Remus asked, rage filling him. "Is this your thing? You're just attracted to werewolves?"

"Remus, no-"

"He _turned_ me! He ruined my life, and you- you shagged him! You said you loved me!"

"I do love you, Remus, I do-"

Remus stood, pushing his chair back. "You are _mine_ , Nymphadora. And you let another werewolf mark you-"

"No-"

He turned, walking towards Miriam. "We're done here." He said, not bothering to look at Harry or back at his wife.

* * *

"Remus, maybe it's just the moon-" Harry suggested the morning of the trial, while the two men were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"That's five days away." Remus responded. "But what if what Rita was saying _wasn't_ false-"

"You can't possibly believe what Rita's been saying." Harry said, dumbfounded. "Honestly, you really think Tonks is that type of person?"

"I'm not sure I know what type of person she is." Remus commented. "There were times, in the week before your birthday and the few weeks afterwards, when we were both on Order missions and didn't see each other and the timing would be right-"

"Remus." Harry said gently. "I doubt that during the height of the war your wife was off having an affair with another werewolf."

Remus sighed bitterly.

"And, at the risk of being insensitive for a moment, can't a werewolf- you know- _tell_?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Are you asking if I can smell when another man has been near my wife?"

"Not in those words, but yes?"

"No, I can't." Remus said after a moment. "The days leading up to a full moon I may notice little things more clearly- if she's changed shampoo, for instance. But no, I've never been able to smell if another person has been near her or anyone else."

"There is a way to find out, Remus. If you _really_ suspect this. Just go to a Muggle doctor and get a paternity test done."

"I haven't been to a Muggle doctor since I was Teddy's age, I never realised Muggles could do those types of things."

"Oh yeah, there's an American TV show all about it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Aunt Petunia used to watch it all the time, I only ever had to watch it during the summers-"

''Don't kid yourself." Ginny commented as she entered. "You still watch it.''

Harry shrugged. "I'm not going to confirm nor deny that allegation, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right, so Teddy's still asleep." She said, before turning to Remus. "It's going to be okay, Remus. Whatever happens today, we're all here for you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **So, just to keep this chapter from getting way TOO long, I'm going to split the trial into a few chapters:**_

 _ **The start/Tonks' testimony**_

 _ **Remus/Charlie**_

 _ **Harry/**_ _ **Kingsley**_

 _ **Lucius/Deliberation**_

 _ **Verdict**_

 _ **This guarantees at least 5-6 more chapters haha**_

* * *

The idea behind a morning trial had been that they were hoping the Daily Prophet wouldn't pick up the time of the trial- but they were wrong. Aurors had to restrain Rita and another Daily Prophet reporter, who had been insistent on entering the trial.

Harry, on the other hand, walked up to Rita and happily handed her an official notice from Kingsley himself. "You're not allowed anywhere near this trial." He said firmly. "That's what happens when you annoy The Boy Who Lived, Rita. You lose your story to the Quibbler."

Rita looked annoyed as Luna walked passed her and into the courtroom. The Quibbler had gained large amounts of respect since their reports during the war, and even after, when Luna and her father published as many exclusive interviews with Harry and Order members as they received.

The trial was restricted, unlike other trials had been. Kingsley was present, but not the one presiding, he was simply there to answer questions about Tonks' time as an Auror. He was sitting next to Remus, Charlie and the Malfoys, all in the front row of the benches, and the rest of the Weasleys(minus Fred, who was in St Mungo's himself still, and Ginny, who was babysitting Teddy) and Hermione were sitting behind them. A few Order members and a few Aurors were sitting in the otherwise empty benches. Luna was sitting with a roll of parchment in one hand, a quill in the other and a quill tucked behind her ear.

There was a chair in the middle of the room, in front of the two tables were prosecution and defence were sitting, where the witness would sit to give their answers. Tonks, wearing the grey Azkaban robes that all of the inmates wore, was sitting beside Harry and Dawlish at one of the tables behind the podium facing the Wizengamot, her hands on her lap. She had been allowed to be there without shackles- a common practice, unless the accused was known to be violent, and despite the nature of the crimes, it had been decided Tonks did not pose any risk of violence or fleeing.

Audrey was a younger woman, and as it turned out- she had gone to school in Percy's year and had been a Hufflepuff. She had met Tonks a few times because Tonks had graduated in her fourth year and it had been determined that despite that, there was no chance of a personal bias on Audrey's behalf. Sitting at the table beside the table where Tonks, Dawlish and Harry were sitting was the Prosecuting Wizard, a man with thin dark hair and eyes that always seemed to be narrowed at whoever he spoke to, Angus Cunningham.

"This court is now in session." Audrey said clearly, and the already quiet courtroom seemed to become completely silent and face her. The Wizengamot, in their plum robes sat quietly behind Audrey. "Today, on February 7th of the year 2001, the Wizengamot has gathered to hear evidence about the charges being brought on Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin for treason, four counts of premeditated murder and one count of assault resulting in permanent injury. Interrogators are Audrey Adrienne Pebbleburn, Junior Assistant for the Minister of Magic, and Angus Bernard Cunningham, Prosecuting Wizard. Court scribe is Percy Ignatius Weasley, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Witnesses to be called will include Remus John Lupin, Kingsley Elijah Shacklebolt, Charles Septimus Weasley, Harry James Potter and Lucius Abraxus Malfoy."

"The Wizengamot calls forth the accused, Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin." Audrey continued. Tonks rose slowly and walked towards the chair and faced Audrey. "Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin born March 13th of 1973 in London, England under the name Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Tonks said clearly.

Audrey nodded and Tonks sat. "The Wizengamot recognises Angus Cunningham." Audrey said, and Cunningham stood, walking over to face Tonks.

"Mrs Lupin, you are here today to face allegations that you, knowingly and willingly, killed four wizards and caused permanent injury to one other. Do you deny these claims?" Cunningham asked.

"No, I do not."

"According to the confession you gave to Auror Potter, you admitted to permanently incapacitating Antonin Dolohov. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"And you admitted to being the one who killed Fenrir Greyback, Augustus Rookwood, Rabastan Lestrange and Alfred Travers. Do you deny these men died at your hand?"

"No."

"Did you go to any of the victims _with_ the intention of killing them?"

She hesitated. "No." She finally said.

"On May 13th of 1998, you met with Antonin Dolohov, but you didn't kill him. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And why did you go to Mister Dolohov?"

"My son was taken from us on the night of May 2nd in 1998, when my husband and I were at the battle. Dolohov had cursed Remus and I was under the impression he had been killed by his curse-"

"If I'm not mistaken, Remus Lupin is sitting right in the courtroom, isn't he?" Cunningham asked.

"Yes."

"How is it that you were unaware of your own husband's survival?"

"I was distracted by a new duel, and by the time I got back to Remus, he wasn't breathing anymore."

Cunningham surveyed her. "So, you're under the impression that your husband is dead, your mother is dead and your son has gone missing. Less than two weeks later, you're face to face with a Death Eater. What was your intention?"

"I was trying to get answers. I assumed because he slipped from the battle before any of them could be arrested, that he was part of the group that had taken my son."

"And was he?"

"No. He told me Greyback would know."

"And why did you Obliviate Mister Dolohov?"

"So he wouldn't remember that I had been there."

"Is that because you had faked your own death? Why would a mother who was searching for her son fake her death? Surely the Order of the Phoenix could have helped you?"

"I- yes. They were helping, they were searching."

"So why would you fake your own death to conduct a search yourself? Unless you were planning on killing at least one of the Death Eaters you came in contact with?"

"I didn't want them to follow me. I knew that if the Order followed me, or knew, that they would try to stop me from approaching any of the Death Eaters to get the answers I wanted."

"So on the 13 of May in 1998, you found Mister Dolohov. And what happened when you approached him? What curse did you use to get the answers out of him?"

"I didn't use a curse."

"What did you use?" Cunningham inquired, but Tonks knew he already knew- it was written in the file that was in Cunningham's hand.

"I used a knife, I stabbed him. And when he moved away from me, I used a Binding Spell."

"And then you stabbed again, didn't you? Left some nasty scars on his chest, just to gain information?"

"Yes." Tonks answered quietly. She heard a gasp from the general direction of the Weasleys- but wasn't sure if it was Molly or Fleur.

"And what information did he give you?"

"He told me to go to Greyback, that Greyback would have information." Tonks explained. "And that's when I used Obliviate on him."

"And using that spell on him, erasing any memories he had, that caused a mistrial. Were you aware of that?"

"I was told that Dolohov couldn't be sentenced to Azkaban because of his condition."

"And forgive me for assuming, but couldn't a person assume that had been a move to protect the identity of other Death Eaters?"

Tonks stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Mrs Lupin, isn't it true that if a Death Eater can't remember his fellow Death Eaters, it'll protect their identities?"

"I suppose it could." Tonks said quietly.

"Was that your intention?"

"I- no. I simply wanted information from Dolohov and didn't want anyone to know I had been to see him."

"Allow me to understand fully. You didn't want anyone to know you had been to see Dolohov, so you chose to Obliviate him. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So why did you not simply Obliviate Fenrir Greyback?"

"I have no answer for that."

"On January 17th of 1999, you finally found Mister Greyback. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you had no prior contact with Mister Greyback until that point?"

"I mean, I had, he was a known Death Eater-"

"And you had contact with a lot of known Death Eaters, did you?" Cunningham asked, staring at her as if expecting her to say she had been a Death Eater the entire time.

Instead, she looked him in the eye. "Of course I did. It's what the Order of the Phoenix did, while the Ministry hid behind the lies published by the Daily Prophet."

Cunningham ignored her statement. "How did you know Fenrir Greyback?"

"I knew _of_ him until July of 1996, when I came face to face with him for the first time."

"And how many more times, until January of 1999, did you see him?"

"I saw him in July of 1996, August of 1997 and again in May of 1998."

"In August of 1997, what were the circumstances?"

"He was part of the group that attacked the wedding of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and I saw him again in Diagon Alley a week later when I was trying to get the ingredients to brew Wolfsbane."

"And were you alone both times?"

"I was not alone at the wedding, but I was alone in Diagon Alley."

"And what was that confrontation like? What happened?" Cunningham asked.

"Nothing, he didn't spot me."

"So the information published in Daily Prophet-"

"Objection!" Dawlish yelled. "The Daily Prophet article was written by Rita Skeeter, and should hold no bearing on today's proceedings."

"Sustained." Audrey said. "Mister Cunningham, please keep to the facts from the report and not things published by the Daily Prophet."

"Apologies." Cunningham said with a false smile towards Audrey. "Mrs Lupin, when you met with Fenrir Greyback in January of 1999, what happened?"

"I asked him what he knew about my son, if he knew where my son was-"

"Is it true that you offered yourself to him in exchange for information?" Cunningham asked. "Made a trade of sorts?"

"Not at first."

"When did you?"

"At first, I simply acted as a young Muggle girl, to get close to him. I had planned to simply get him to drink-"

"And yet, you admitted already that you slept with Mister Greyback. When did that plan come into effect?"

"I realised he wasn't going to offer information about the things he had done to any Muggles, and I-" She could feel her cheeks beginning to redden and she could feel Remus staring at her. "I made the first move, hoping to catch him off guard. I believe he became suspicious that I was no Muggle, and once we were alone, I dropped my morph."

"And did you try to gain information using the same methods you used on Mister Dolohov?"

"No. I knew they wouldn't work. Werewolves are used to a certain amount of manipulation. I knew of Greyback from reports in the Auror departments, from what I had heard from my husband, I figured my only chance was to catch him off guard."

"So you admit that your intent was to catch him off guard. Wouldn't it be possible to do such a thing before things escalated to a much more physical level between you two?"

"I was hoping, but-"

"But you simply got a little side tracked, perhaps?"

Her jaw dropped, and she shook her head, feeling a little insulted. "No, I- Greyback is, _was_ , a forceful person. He wouldn't have allowed any interruption."

"So you allowed it?" Cunningham asked, raising an eyebrow. "How interesting is it that the _first_ partner you have since your husband's alleged death is the werewolf who turned him? Were you familiar with Greyback prior to this altercation?"

"No, I told you, I wasn't."

"And afterwards, you bound him, correct?"

"Yes. I bound him and got dressed, my intention was to merely gain information."

"You were injured, correct?''

"Yes."

"And you managed to bound a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"With injuries?"

" _Yes_."

"And once you had him bound, did he answer your questions?"

"No, he said he had no use for my son." She responded.

"And was that when you burned him?"

"Yes, and he still wouldn't tell me."

"What did you to convince him to tell you information?" Cunningham inquired, beginning to pace in front of her.

"I used my knife, and cut him across the chest."

"You admit to injuring Mister Greyback, simply to gain information that he would not give you. How did you gain information?"

"I used the spell _Sectumsempra_. And he told me that Rookwood was in Scotland."

"And then you let Mister Greyback die, didn't you? He gave you information, and you let him die?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "Yes, I let him die."

Cunningham nodded, and looked toward the Wizengamot. "Let it be known that Mrs Lupin has admitted, before the court, that she willingly allowed Fenrir Greyback to die from his injuries." He turned back to Tonks. "And after you killed Fenrir Greyback, you went to find Augustus Rookwood, correct?"

"In December of 1999, yes. He was in Ottery St Catchpole."

"And how did you get information out of him?"

"He was more willing to give information over. He raised his wand at me, and I disarmed him. After that, he simply told me whatever I asked."

"And what did Mister Rookwood tell you?"

"He told me that he only kept my son for two days and gave him to Rabastan Lestrange."

"And why did you kill Mister Rookwood?"

"He said my father was weak, and I acted before I really thought it through."

"And where did you go next?"

"I went to Glasgow, to confront Rabastan Lestrange. It took me a few months to find him once I got to Glasgow."

"And once you did find him? Did you curse him first, or give him a chance to answer your questions?"

"No."

"No, you didn't curse him first- or no, you didn't give him a chance?"

"He didn't want to answer my questions willingly. He cast the Cruciatus on me, and kicked me in the jaw when he lifted the spell."

"And what do you do in return?"

"I pulled him down with me, and pinned him to the ground. I retrieved my wand and demanded the answers I wanted."

"There was bruising on Mister Lestrange's neck. If he was willing to give you information, where were his injuries from?"

"I restrained him by pressing my knee to his throat."

"But by strangling him, how could he speak to answer your questions?"

"I allowed him to. He told me that my son was safe, with the Order."

"And once he told you what you wanted to know, what exactly happened?"

"I walked away, I figured he deserved a life in Azkaban."

"So you deny killing Rabastan Lestrange?"

"No. He tried to cast the Killing Curse, I merely interrupted him."

"And from the reports about the injuries Rabastan Lestrange sustained, you didn't cast a Killing Curse, did you?"

"No, I used _Bombarda_."

"Unusually cruel for an Auror, don't you agree?"

"It was the first spell I thought of."

"If Rabastan Lestrange told you where your son was, what happened between you and Alfred Travers? Why kill him?"

"I was going to the house that the Order used as Headquarters until 1996. I figured I could find some answers there. I was unaware that Auror Potter lived there, and Travers approached me a few blocks away."

Cunningham nodded for her to continue.

"It was this past July, and I was simply going to go to the house and hope I found something to tell me if my son was safe. I wasn't planning on returning to the Order, or home at all. I knew that with what I had done, it would simply complicate matters further. Travers approached me, grabbed my arm and said he knew me. But I was morphed, I didn't think he knew me."

"And did he, Mrs Lupin? Did he know you?"

"I don't believe he actually did, he was simply looking for a quick shag, I suppose. He thought I was a Muggle, even though I was wearing robes." She explained. "I tried to leave, and he wouldn't let me, so I brought up the fact if I was, he would have been in violation of the Statute of Secrecy and that I knew he had murdered Muggles. He tried to kill me."

"And in response, you killed him first. Correct?"

"There was a duel first, but yes, I killed him."

"And was Thorfinn Rowle going to be the next Death Eater you killed? For what reason?"

"No, I wasn't going to kill Rowle. I planned to find the Death Eaters in hiding and find a way to get the Ministry to track them-"

"Which you could have done if you returned and became an Auror again, isn't that true?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yet you didn't." Cunningham said. "You continued to hide until last month, when the Minister and Auror Potter spotted you in the Leaky Cauldron. Tell me, Mrs Lupin, was there ever a time you were planning to return home?"

"No."

"Enlighten me, Mrs Lupin. Your initial plan, three years ago, was to find your son. When you learned he was safe with his godfather and the Order, you didn't return home. Seems a little suspicious to me."

"I- I just figured Teddy would be better off without me at that point."

"You were willing to let your son grow up without a mother because you decided to take it upon yourself to try to find the ones who took him in the first place?"

"I- yes."

"Perhaps your son wasn't the motive, then?" Cunningham asked. "Perhaps you simply wanted revenge on Death Eaters. Antonin Dolohov supposedly killed your husband, Fenrir Greyback bit your husband when he was a child, Rabastan Lestrange was your Aunt's brother in law, Alfred Travers and Augustus Rookwood were present when your cousin was killed in 1996. You can't tell me it's not a coincidence that _you_ went after specifically _these five_ Death Eaters."

She didn't know what to say, and Cunningham turned to Audrey. "I have no further questions for Mrs Lupin." He said. "Your witness, Junior Assistant Pebbleburn."

Audrey looked through the parchment in front of her while Cunningham sat back down. "I, myself, have no questions for Mrs Lupin at this time." She said, and turned to face the Wizengamot. "Does the Wizengamot have any questions to pose at this time?"

None of them spoke up, and Audrey turned back to the court. "The court thanks Mrs Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin for her testimony." She said. Dawlish stood, walking forward and leading Tonks back to the table they had all been at. "The court would now like to call forward the first witness, Mr Remus John Lupin, to speak on behalf of his wife."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Totally just hitting the AUs here.**_

 _ **Official warning: Dark themes, murder, sexual shit, swearing**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Wow, I tried not to make that chapter TOO long and it was 3300 words. I know I get distracted with extremely long chapters and usually end up taking a few hours to read anything over 1K words, just to keep my brain focused. So I do apologise if you are also not a fan of chapters that are super long haha_**

 ** _Anyways, here is what's left for the trial(and I solemnly swear to try to keep below 4K words):_**

 _ **Remus/Charlie**_

 _ **Harry/**_ _ **Kingsley**_

 _ **Lucius/Deliberation**_

 _ **Verdict**_

 _ **This guarantees at least 5-6 more chapters haha**_

* * *

Harry supposed it was good that Remus couldn't see Tonks as he was answering questions. He was concerned that Remus would perhaps get angry if he had to face Tonks during his testimony. He was surprised with how calm Remus was from the second he stepped up to face the Wizengamot.

"Remus John Lupin, born March 10th of 1960 in Cardiff, Wales. Bitten by Fenrir Greyback and turned into a werewolf on March 17th, 1965. Is this correct?" Audrey asked.

"Yes."

Audrey nodded, and Remus sat.

"The Wizengamot once again recognises Angus Cunningham." Audrey said, and Cunningham once again walked forward.

"Mr Lupin, when did you first meet Mrs Lupin?"

"We both joined the reformed Order of the Phoenix in 1995. I met her when she was recruited by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody."

"And did you two work closely often?"

"Not at first." Remus said. "A few night missions together, and she spent a lot of time at Headquarters with us."

"And you began courting in 1996?"

"No, we never officially courted. We simply married in July of 1997."

"And what date was your marriage?"

Harry had a copy of the exact file Cunningham was holding, and he knew it said in very clear writing, but Cunningham always liked to ask pointless questions of his witnesses.

"July 22nd of 1997." Remus said.

"Who brought up the idea of a marriage?" Cunningham asked. "With no courting, one has to wonder why an elopement would take place so quickly between two people who were borderline strangers."

"Objection!" Dawlish called, jumping to his feet. "Prosecuting Wizard is making assumptions that have no bearing on the case presented today."

Audrey looked a little unsure of which to say, and glanced sideways at Percy, who gave half a nod that could have easily been missed.

"Overruled."

Cunningham winked at Dawlish, and had Harry not been watching, he would never have believed it had even happened.

"Mister Lupin?" Cunningham asked.

"I'm the one who brought it up." Remus said. "I gave her barely two minutes of warning before we got married."

Harry glanced at Tonks, who smiled slightly at what Remus had said- Harry never knew any details of their rushed wedding, and now he wished he had asked either one for details just for pure curiosity's sake.

"If you were the one who initiated the marriage, might I inquire one why- just this morning, an hour before the trial was set to begin- you visited the Marital Law Department and filed the paperwork to be legally divorced from your wife?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Tonks, and she looked like she had been slapped.

Apparently Remus hadn't been expecting the question, because he stayed silent for what felt like a long few minutes. It turned out only a minute had passed before he finally spoke.

"I was planning to do so since December of 1997." He said, and Cunningham raised his eyebrows.

"And what event could cause a divorce in a marriage _you_ initiated?" Cunningham asked, surveying Remus closely.

"The original plan had been to remove our marriage from the records, and then I would find a way to give her the wedding she deserved- and the one her mother had been hoping for once the war ended." Remus explained calmly.

"And has that changed?"

"I suppose it has, yes."

"Mister Lupin, you had a son born on April 13th of 1998. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And your son's birth didn't change your plans?"

"I began to plan it while she was already pregnant."

"And now, you say the plan has changed. Do you wish to leave your wife, Mister Lupin?"

"I would not be leaving if she's imprisoned."

"And you plan to raise a son alone? I mean no insult, Mister Lupin, but there has always been concern when werewolves become parents."

"I do not plan to raise a son that's not mine."

There were mutters among the tiny crowd, which quickly vanished as Cunningham cleared his throat.

"That's an interesting statement, Mister Lupin. Now, if I may divert the topic once more- did your wife ever have a tendency for violence?"

"I wouldn't say she had a tendency, but once she's threatened, she'll duel to kill." Remus said.

"And do you believe any of these Death Eaters threatened her?"

"Yes."

"Despite the fact she willingly sought them out?"

"I fully believe she would not have killed if she had any other choice." Remus said confidently.

"And do you believe her when she claims to have only met Fenrir Greyback a few times?"

Remus stayed silent, clearly trying to formulate a proper answer.

"Mister Lupin, do you believe your wife was friendly with Mister Greyback?"

"I don't know." Remus finally said. "There were times we didn't see each other, I admit I did not know much of what she was doing. If she was friendly with Fenrir Greyback, I wouldn't know about it."

Cunningham smiled smugly, quickly wiping the smile from his face as he turned to Audrey. "Your witness, Miss Pebbleburn." He said, walking back to his seat.

"Mister Lupin." Audrey said, before pausing, trying to think of a question. "If I might inquire, have you any reason to believe your son is not yours?"

"Merely a thought that's become a suspicion." Remus replied. "I plan to find out for sure."

Audrey looked around the courtroom and then exhaled slightly. "I have no further questions for Mister Lupin. I invite the Wizengamot to ask questions if they have any."

And again, no member of the Wizengamot had any questions.

"The court thanks Remus John Lupin for his testimony." Audrey said and Remus rose, returning to his proper seat. "The court would now like to call forward Charles Septimus Weasley."

Charlie walked forward, his long hair tucked into a ponytail- Charlie had truly never changed. Harry noticed he glanced at Tonks momentarily, before turning to face Audrey.

"Charles Septimus Weasley born on December 12th of 1972, in Ottery St Catchpole in England. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Charlie said.

Audrey nodded and Charlie sat.

"The Wizengamot recognises Angus Cunningham." Audrey said and Cunningham walked forward once again.

"Mister Weasley, you attended Hogwarts with Mrs Lupin between 1984 and 1991, didn't you?"

"Yes." Charlie said.

"She was a Hufflepuff, and you-?"

"A Gryffindor."

"Would you say you were close to Mrs Lupin, despite being in separate Houses?"

"We shared a few classes throughout the years, spent a lot of time together outside of class." Charlie explained. "Spent most of our time together, honestly."

"And did she ever get into trouble?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Again, this was information Cunningham must already know.

"Little things here and there, pranks and breaking small rules."

"Any fights?"

"There were two. One in our 6th year, one in our 7th year. Both Quidditch related."

"So would you say, then, that she has a tendency to purposefully harm people?"

Harry almost wished he could see Charlie's face now. Charlie never spoke bad of anyone, and no doubt, he was not pleased right now.

"No. She didn't start either fight, but she finished them."

"If I'm reading this correctly, she put the Slytherin Seeker in the Hospital Wing for a week in your 6th year, and the Ravenclaw Beater in the Hospital Wing for _two_ weeks in your 7th. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, but there was no lasting damage." Charlie said. "If I had stepped in, there might have been- but she can handle herself."

Harry covered his mouth and coughed quietly, trying to keep himself from laughing. This was the Tonks he knew, the one who could be pulled into a situation and end it effectively.

Cunningham didn't look happy. "What was your relationship with Mrs Lupin?"

"We dated." Charlie said simply. "Throughout 4th and 5th year. Remained friends after."

"And did she have any other relationships?"

Tonks exhaled suddenly beside Harry and Harry knew that couldn't be a good thing.

"She had one other boyfriend." Charlie said. "John Scabior, he was a Ravenclaw a year above us. They dated for most of 6th year."

"And John Scabior was a Snatcher in this war, correct?"

"Yes?" Charlie answered, but didn't seem too sure of himself suddenly.

"Mister Weasley, you're telling us that she's been with other known Dark Wizards, is that correct?"

"Just one, and to be fair, he wasn't a Dark Wizard until the war." Charlie said firmly.

"No more questions." Cunningham said simply, turning away from Charlie to Audrey. "Your witness." He said, returning to his seat.

"Mister Weasley, you say you spent a lot of time with Mrs Lupin, correct?" Audrey asked.

"Yes."

"And did she ever mention having an interest in the Dark Arts?"

"The only interest she had was to destroy them." Charlie answered. "She decided to become an Auror in 3rd year, if I remember correctly."

Harry glanced at Tonks briefly, and held up two fingers on her lap, indicating it had in fact been her _second_ year when she decided.

"And when she became an Auror, did she mention the Dark Arts much, with the exception of work?"

"We didn't speak much once we completed Hogwarts." Charlie explained. "But when we did talk, we barely mentioned work. We found each other's careers to be boring. The only times she mentioned anything about the Dark Arts was during Order meetings, but she never seemed to have an interest in becoming involved."

"And she's admitted to using Dark Magic against four Death Eaters." Audrey said. "Would she ever do so willingly?"

"No, not unless she had a choice to do otherwise."

"I have no further questions." Audrey said. "I invite the Wizengamot to share their questions for Mister Weasley."

It appeared the Wizengamot was simply listening to the trial, because they had no questions for Charlie. Harry would have assumed they weren't even listening had their gazes not followed Cunningham whenever he paced.

"The court would like to thank Charles Weasley for his testimony." Audrey said, and Charlie walked back over to his seat, this time not looking at Tonks. "The court would now like to call forward Kingsley Elijah Shacklebolt."


End file.
